desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bieżące wydarzenia
2008 20 maja 2008 * Emisja odcinków postrajkowych 12 czerwca kanał FOX Life rozpocznie emisję nowych odcinków czwartego sezonu Gotowych na wszystko. 13 lutego 2008 * Koniec strajku scenarzystów w Hollywood. Według źródeł udało im się wynegocjować satysfakcjonujące kontrakty (między innymi większe zyski ze sprzedaży DVD). O zakończeniu strajków mówiło się już od 2 tygodni, ale dopiero wczoraj scenarzyści z wschodniego i zachodniego wybrzeża głosowali nad przyjęciem kontraktów. Głosowanie trwało do 19 lokalnego czasu dnia 12 lutego. 92,5% scenarzystów jest za zakończeniem strajku. Oficjalne stanowisko WGA zostanie wydane nad ranem 13 lutego. Co to oznacza dla "Gotowych na wszystko"? Producenci są na planie już od poniedziałku, prace mają zacząć sie za około 2 tygodnie. Twórca serialu planuje dodanie około 7 nowych epizodów, które pojawią się na antenie stacji ABC wiosną. 3 lutego 2008 * 14 lutego polska premiera czwartego sezonu "Gotowych na wszystko" - start o 21:00 na kanale FOXlife. Czwarty sezon liczy 10 odcinków - nie wiadomo, kiedy powstaną kolejne. Ma to związek ze strajkiem scenarzystów w USA. 2007 16 grudnia 2007 * 1,71 mln widzów Polsatu obejrzało finałowy odcinek trzeciego sezonu "Gotowych na wszystko". Był to drugi wynik serii, więcej widzów zgromadził jedynie odcinek 9. - 1,86 mln. Wszystkie dane - wyniki oglądalności. 11 grudnia 2007 * Nicollette Sheridan znana z roli Edie Britt w serialu "Gotowe na wszystko" przybyła na galę 15-lecia TV Polsat. Aktorka powiedziała, że została miło przyjęta, jednakże ludzie nieco dziwili się, gdyż... jej bohaterka dopiero co próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Nicollette zdradziła, że Edie mimo to pojawi się w kolejnym sezonie serialu. 10 grudnia 2007 * Zakończyła się emisja trzeciego sezonu "Gotowych na wszystko" na Polsacie, wkrótce na Desperate Wikia Polska wyniki oglądalności wszystkich odcinków. Wyświetlanie czwartego sezonu rozpocznie się w 2008 roku. Emisją zajmą się - tak jak dotychczas - stacje FOXlife oraz Polsat. Nowe odcinki można już oglądać na plaformie n w usłudze "wideo na żądanie". 26 listopada 2007 * 9 grudnia po 22:00 Polsat wyemituje finałowy odcinek 3-ciego sezonu "Desperate Housewives", a zaraz po nim pierwszy odcinek serialu dokumentalnego "Kobiety gotowe na wszystko" (org. True Hollywood Story: Women of Desperate Housewives) opowiadającego jak serial zmienił życie aktorek w nim grających. 7 listopada 2007 * Pomysłodawca serialu "Gotowe na wszystko" ma nadzieję na szybkie zakończenie strajku scenarzystów w Hollywood, ponieważ teksty do kolejnych odcinków najnowszej serii wkrótce się skończą. Marc Cherry przyznaje, że on i jego ekipa scenarzystów dołączyli do swoich strajkujących kolegów, a to może oznaczać przymusowe zakończenie prac nad najnowszym sezonem. "Nie pracujemy dopóki nie znajdzie się rozwiązanie tej sytuacji" - mówi Cherry. Cherry przyznaje, że jeśli strajk szybko się nie skończy, scenariusza do kolejnych odcinków zabraknie już w przyszłym miesiącu. http://film.interia.pl/telewizja/seriale/news/gotowe-bez-scenariusza,1005739 13 października 2007 * Tylko w Desperate Wikia dostępne są szczegółowe wyniki oglądalności wszystkich dotychczas wyemitowanych odcinków przez Polsat. Trzeci sezon ogląda od 1,1 mln do 1,6 mln widzów (udziały ok. 15%), co jest wynikiem najsłabszym - dwie poprzednie serie oglądało nawet do 3 milionów ludzi. Mimo tego i dość późnej, nowej pory nadawania premierowych odcinków, "Gotowe na wszystko" notują lepsze wyniki niż "Ekipa" - serial, który "zajął" czwartkowe miejsce w ramówce Polsatu. 9 paźdzernika 2007 * Od kilku dni działa oficjalna polska strona "Gotowych na wszystko" w nowej oprawie graficznej - wejście. * Mimo intensywnej promocji oraz emisji tuż po "Prison Break", który gromadzi 4,5 mln widownię, trzeci sezon "Desperate Housewives" nie porywa tłumów. Według danych AGB NMR oglądalność trzeciego sezonu w porównaniu do dwóch poprzednich spadła prawie o połowę. Nowe odcinki przyciągają zaledwie 1,3 mln ludzi. Dokładne dane dotyczące oglądalności trzeciego i drugiego sezonu na Polsacie pod koniec tygodnia tylko na Despetate Wikia. 30 września 2007 * Amerykańska stacja ABC rozpoczęła nadawanie 4 sezonu "Desperate Housewives" 17 września 2007 * Polsat rozpoczął kampanię promocyjną trzeciej serii "Gotowych na wszystko". Dwa premierowe odcinki w telewizji odkodowanej już w najbliższą niedzielę po "Skazanym na śmierć". 11 września 2007 * FOXlife - stacja, która premierowo w Polsce nadaje nowe odcinki takich hitów serialowych jak Gotowe na wszystko czy Chirurdzy powiększyła swój zasięg. Do grona nowych odbiorców dołączyli abonenci Cyfry+, którzy mają wykupiony co najmniej pakiet komfortowy. 9 września 2007 * Oficjalne zdjęcia promujące 4 już sezon serialu "Desperate Housewives" dostępne są tutaj. 31 sierpnia 2007 * Premiera trzeciego sezonu na Polsacie najprawdopodobniej w niedzielę, 23 września o godzinie 22:00. 30 sierpnia 2007 * W sieci dostępny jest już plakat promujący najnowszy sezon oraz kilka zdjęć z pierwszego odcinka, który według zapowiedzi zatytułowany będzie "Now You Know" (Teraz już wiesz) - link - uwaga, na stronie obok zdjęć występują spoilery! Pojawił się także klip promujący z wcześniej zapowiedzianą piosenką J. Lopez, który można obejrzeć tutaj. Hasło przewodnie nowego sezonu to "It's a hell of a day in the neighborhood". 27 sierpnia 2007 * Nowy utwór Jennifer Lopez promować będzie kolejny sezon serialu "Gotowe na wszystko". Piosenka "Mile In These Shoes" wykorzystana została do reklamy popularnej serii ABC. Numer pochodzi z albumu "Brave", który ujrzy światło dzienne 8 października. 24 sierpnia 2007 * Wbrew wcześniejszym plotkom Beckham i Williams nie pojawią się w serialu. 6 sierpnia 2007 * David Beckham i Robbie Williams być może wystąpią gościnnie w czwartym sezonie "Gotowych na wszystko - zagrają parę homoseksualistów. Udział Beckhama jest podobno pewny, natomiast rozmowy z Williamsem jeszcze się nie odbyły. 3 sierpnia 2007 * Drugi sezon "Gotowych na wszystko" na DVD w polskiej wersji językowej (lektor oraz napisy) ukaże sie 18 września. Zestaw składać się będzie z 6 płyt, po 4 odcinki na każdej. Niestety, wersja ta nie zawiera materiałów dodatkowych. Więcej pod tym adresem. 4 lipca 2007 * Dana Delany, która 3-krotnie odrzuciła rolę Bree, pojawi się w serialu jako jej siostra Katherine. Zdjęcia do czwartego sezonu ruszają 9 lipca - więcej. 16 czerwca 2007 * Drugi sezon "Gotowych na wszystko" w Polsacie od 1 lipca - emisja w każdą niedzielę, po 2 odcinki, od 22:00. 21 maja 2007 * Zakończyła się powtórkowa emisja pierwszego sezonu "Gotowych na wszystko" w telewizji Polsat. Na kolejne odcinki musimy poczekać do połowy czerwca, gdy skończy się emisja serialu "Prawo miasta". 7 maja 2007 * Dziennikarz: Wracasz w ciąży i widzowie nie wiedzą, kto jest ojcem dziecka, aktorka: Tak, to było dobre. Ciąża Marcii Cross została uwzględniona w finale trzeciego sezonu "Gotowych na wszystko" donosi Onet.pl - cały art.. 8 kwietnia 2007 * 17 maja 2007 po raz pierwszy w polskiej telewizji pojawi się trzeci sezon "Gotowych na wszystko" - emisja w FOXlife, natomiast premiera nowej serii w Polsacie we wrześniu. Obecnie w słonecznej telewizji można oglądać powtórki pierwszego sezonu: po jedym odcinku w każdą niedziele o 23:00. Najprawdopodobniej w czerwcu Polsat powróci do emisji dwóch epizodów tygodniowo. 22 lutego 2007 * Marc Cherry, twórca Desperate Housewives, podpisał kontrakt na ośmiocyfrową kwotę ze stacją ABC. Oznacza to, że Gotowe na wszystko będą pojawiać się co najmniej do 2011 roku (w sumie powstanie 7 sezonów). Mówi się, że ABC zadbało także o wszystkich kluczowych aktorów, którzy nie odejdą z serialu wcześniej niż Cherry. 17 lutego 2007 * Polsat ogranicza emisję "Gotowych na wszystko". Od marca będzie emitowany tylko jeden odcinek tygodniowo, w niedzielę o 23:00. 31 stycznia 2006 * Tylko w Desperate Wikia Polska prezentujemy dokładne wyniki oglądalności każdego odcinka pierwszego, a wkrótce także drugiego sezonu "Gotowych na wszystko" w Polsce - więcej: Wyniki oglądalności 30 stycznia 2006 * Średnio 1,9 mln widzów ogląda powtórki serialu "Gotowe na wszystko" na Polsacie. Wyniki czterech pierwszych odcinków przedstawiają się następująco: 1,970,308 (1.); 1,375,750 (2.); 2,686,364 (3.); 1,679,514 (4.). Wszystkie dane: AGB Nielsen Media Research. 7 stycznia 2006 * 4 stycznia na platformie Cyfrowy Polsat wystartował nowy polski kanał FOXlife, który - podobnie jak Polsat - będzie zajmował się emisją serialu Gotowe na wszystko. Obecnie na antenie FOXlife można oglądać powtórki drugiego sezonu. 2006 29 grudnia 2006 * Rok 2007 rokiem "Gotowych na wszystko"? Tak, przynajmniej w Polsce, bowiem od stycznia przez kolejne miesiące Polsat będzie emitował wszystkie (począwszy od pierwszego) odcinki serialu. Premierowy, trzeci sezon zostanie pokazany dopiero jesienią - informuje stopklatka.pl 22 grudnia 2006 * Jak podał portal Onet.pl Rex Van De Camp powraca na Wisteria Lane. Uśmiercony bohater, podobnie jak Mary Alice, ma za zadanie komentować wydarzenia zza grobu. Konkretnie: będzie opowiadał o męskich postaciach produkcji. 24 września 2006 * W USA rozpoczęto emisję trzeciej serii "Gotowych na wszystko". 18 września 2006 * Marcia Cross jest w ciąży – wyznała magazynowi „People”. Dziecko ma się urodzić w drugiej połowie kwietnia. 12 września 2006 * Eva Longoria zapowiedziała, że zamierza rozstać się z serialem "Gotowe na wszystko", aby poświęcić się karierze kinowej. Chcę robić więcej filmów zamiast występować w telewizji - powiedziała Longoria w rozmowie z gazetą "Western Mail". - Chcę wcielać się w silne kobiety. Marzę teraz o wystąpieniu w komedii romantycznej. Uwielbiam takich aktorów jak Vince Vaughn, Jim Carrey, Matthew McConaughey i Hugh Grant. 2 września 2006 * W badaniu na najchętniej oceniane seriale w Polsce "Gotowe na wszystko" zajęły 19 miejsce. Z seriali zagranicznych wyżej uplasowła się tylko "Moda na sukces". Pierwsze miejsce zajęło "M jak miłość", drugie "Na Wspólnej". 11 sierpnia 2006 * Na ekrany polskich kin wszedł film "Strażnik", w którym jedną z głównych ról gra Eva Longoria. 10 sierpnia 2006 * W dwutygodniku "Viva!" ukazał się obszerny artykuł na temat Jamesa Dentona, znanego z roli Mike'a Delfino - przyjaciela Susan Mayer w "Gotowych na wszystko". W gazecie znajdują się także zdjęcia aktora z rodziną. 6 sierpnia 2006 * Pojawia się nowa szata graficzna strony głównej. 2 sierpnia 2006 * Eva Longoria stwierdziła, że lesbijski romans pomiędzy Edie, a Bree mógłby zwiększyć oglądalność serialu. Myślę, że Nicollette i Marcia stworzyłyby rewelacyjny duet, a ich romans wywołałby nie lada zamieszanie - mówi i nie ukrywa, że sama chętnie zgodziłaby się, aby grana przez nią Gabrielle Solis wdała się w mały romans z Edie Britt. 22 lipca 2006 * Pojawia się pierwsze hasło na Desperate Wikia Polska 17 lipca 2006 * Startuje Desperate Wikia Polska pierwsza polska encyklopedia internetowa dotycząca serialu Desperate Housewives: Gotowe na wszystko.